


What It Means

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: They both knew what it meant.





	

When Roy saw that Deckard was losing his grip on the edge, he knew that the man would fall to his death and meet his maker.

Roy would not let it happen. Yet he was not fast enough to catch him.

The blade runner disappeared into the void with a long cry, then everything fell silent.

The replicant climbed down the façade of the building on top of which he was standing and from which his oponent fell.

It didn't take long before he found him.

Deckard had landed on a balcony ten floors below. Roy sat by his side and studied the body of his fallen enemy.

Deckard was sprawled on his back in a pool of his own blood with his arms spread out like broken wings.

Roy wondered why the man had died. He knew how, but not why. What did he live and die for ? Whose fault was it if his corpse was growing cold ?

Roy thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw the carcass move.

Deckard's chest rose and fell a few times before he breathed out in disbelief :

"I'm alive."

Both Rick and Roy knew it was impossible. But Deckard had survived a fall that would have been fatal to any human being.

They both knew what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended on this one to be much longer but I don't think I'll make anything out of it anymore so I considered that my inspiration had been lost for this one as well.
> 
> I realized a lot of my stories are about Deckard's (lack of) humanity. Even though Ridley Scott confirmed in an interview that Deckard was meant to be a replicant, I can't make up my mind on which version I like best.


End file.
